


Shakespearean

by Madashatters



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Bad Parenting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Near Death Experiences, Other, Sad, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:22:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madashatters/pseuds/Madashatters
Summary: Love comes at a price for anyone who dares to pursue it but in the town of Riverdale, the prices were always high. You and Cheryl had hidden your love for your entire relationship but as long as you were together it was fine. Things soon go downhill and there’s no stopping it.Or the one where it’s Romeo and Juliet but in Riverdale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorites
> 
> Anon Requested: can you do a cheryl x reader where the reader’s family and the blossoms are the two most prominent families in riverdale and have been at each other’s throats for generations but the reader and cheryl have been sneaking out seeing each other but they get caught and the reader gets shot or something tragic thank ü
> 
> Dec 11th, 2017

The L/N’s and the Blossoms have always been polar opposites and in this situation, opposites did  _not_  attract. The L/N’s were loved by most, no one questioned their intentions and knew that the family was simply doing business, while the Blossoms were tolerated, though there was no question that they had respect. Where the Blossom’s had two heirs, the L/N’s only had one; you. Even with their children there were opposites, they were snobby and selfish, while you were sweet and caring. The only commonality between the two families was their importance to Riverdale. Without them, and in some way their feud, Riverdale would be nothing like what it was. No one thought the feud could get any worse, then Jason’s body was found, and the North Side became a war zone. 

* * *

\----

They had stormed your house with vengeance as you and your parents were eating dinner. “How dare you!?” Penelope had barged into your dining hall, her finger pointed and anger clear in her stance. But you could see the sadness in her eyes. 

Your mother sighed and looked to your butler, “Do ask who’s at the door next time, James.” James muttered an apology that your mom waved off with a smile. She returned her attention to the Blossom family, lead by Penelope with Cliff and Cheryl behind her. “What is this about Penelope?”

Before she could answer, you stood and walked towards them. “I’m sorry for your loss.” Though the sentiment was for the entire family, your eyes were on Cheryl. You ducked your head, “I know how important he was to you.” 

Cheryl gave the smallest nod to show she accepted your condolences. Her mother scoffed and shoved past you to glare at your still sitting parents. “You’re lucky I didn’t bring the sheriff.” Her voice was low and threatening, yet it still filled the room.

Your father rubbed his temple, “Please Penelope, get to your point so we can continue our dinner.” 

Cliff stepped up then, leaving you to stand with Cheryl, and placed his hands on his wife’s shoulders. “The  _point,_ you imbeciles, is that you killed our son.” 

Your parents laughed, over dramatically and loud, your mother even wiped away a fake tear. “Do you truly believe we’d bother getting our hands dirty with your family’s blood?” You cringed at the venom in her voice, no matter how nice they seemed, the Blossoms always brought out the worse in them.

Your father sobered up from his laughing fit and leaned back in his seat, “Though, as Y/N said, we are  _very_ sorry for your loss.” 

Cheryl walked up to her parents, her eyes pleading, “Mommy, Daddy, they won’t confess, let’s just go back home.” 

Penelope looked into her daughter’s eyes and nodded. She pointed towards your parents again, “For your sake, hope that his blood is the last spilled.” They turned in sync and stormed back to the entrance but Penelope stopped in front of you first. “Stay away from my daughter.” Before you could answer she was already gone. 

Your mother sighed, loudly, “Come Y/N, finish your food. Ignore the words of that pest.” 

You sat back down in your seat, your appetite suddenly lost. “They just lost their child, mother. Some empathy would be normal.” 

Your father put down his glass and stared at you, “They deserve nothing, especially not from us.” He gestured towards your plate, “Eat, before your food goes cold.” 

You nodded and ate your food, swallowing any comments that you had. 

* * *

\----

School on Monday was uneventful until the run in with Cheryl. The hallway had fallen silent as soon as the two of you collided and now you stared at each other, waiting for the inevitable. As usual, Cheryl was the first to say something, “You would think you could do something as simple as looking in front of you.” Her gaze went from your head to your feet, her disgust evident. 

You shook your head, “And I would think that after everything, you’d learn some manners.” You rolled your eyes at the gasps that followed your comment. You stepped to the side and walked past her, or at least tried to, until she grabbed onto your arm. 

“I suggest you be very careful about what you say to me.” Her voice mirrored her mother’s, a learned skill. 

“Another threat? Actions speak louder than words, Blossom, or did you forget?” Her hand stayed tight on your arm as you glared into each other’s eyes. 

Jughead broke the silence, “Alright, alright, Capulet, Montague, put down your swords.” With a final glare, Cheryl let go of you as if you were trash, and scoffed. She flipped her hair and strutted away, her clique following behind. Jughead sighed from next to you, “Ok peanut gallery, the show is over! Get out of here.” 

Betty took Cheryl’s place in front of you, worry in her eyes, “Are you okay?” She took your arm in her hands, making sure there were no leftover marks. 

When everyone was gone, Jughead joined the two of you, “Yeah, what do you mean another threat?” 

You shook them off and smiled, “Don’t worry about it guys, it’s nothing serious, you know that.” The bell rang before they could interrogate you anymore. “C’mon, we gotta get to class.” 

* * *

\----

After school, you had gotten a text from a blocked number that only had an address. You followed it despite the fear you should’ve felt. The address led you to an empty house, it hadn’t been inhabited for years, practically abandoned if not for the great condition it was in. You opened the door to the house and walked in cautiously. Making sure the door was closed, you stepped further into the empty house, your footsteps echoing in the room. “Hello?” You turned around the corner, into the hallway that led to what should be bedrooms. Before you could open a door to continue your search, your back was pushed against the wall, your head almost ricocheting off it. 

Any noise of shock was quickly muffled as your head was held and lips were pressed against yours. You lifted your hand and slightly pulled the hair at the nape of the person’s neck, effectively pulling apart before things could go any further. The both of you struggled to catch your breath, your chests bumping into each other with every inhale. You smiled and whispered against her lips, “Someone’s excited.” 

Cheryl moved even closer, slotting her thigh between your legs, and nuzzled your jaw. She mumbled, “I have a lot to make up for.” 

You pulled back as best as you could and used your free hand to hold her chin, making sure that she looked you in the eyes. “Hey, you have nothing to apologize for.”

She sighed and moved to rest on your shoulder, her arms wrapping around you tightly. “My family accused you of murder and the next time I saw you, I threatened you.” She looked up at you, “That’s something to be sorry about.” 

You rested your head on top of hers, pulling her closer into the hug. “Well, if you’re sorry about that, then I’m sorry about what I said. I should be there for you, not knocking you down.” 

“It’s complicated,” She pecked a kiss on your neck, “You’re here now.”  

You laughed breathlessly, “Complicated.” You separated yourself from her, shaking your head. “It was complicated before but  _now_? Now, it’s like a minefield just to be able to see you.” You looked to her, defeated, “I want to love you freely. With-Without these rules a-and hiding and  _darkness_  looming over us.” 

“Hey,” Cheryl took your hand in hers and placed them to her chest, pulling you towards her. You leaned into the hand she put on your cheek, taking a deep breath. “Come here.” She pulled you to the door that you were going to open before she had attacked, a furnished room waiting for the two of you. She walked back into the bed and dragged you with her. When you lay down, she puts her head on your chest, her head tucked into your neck. She started to trace random designs on your stomach, distracting you from yourself. “I want to show the world that you’re mine. I want to hold your hand and flirt and  _kiss_ everywhere and anywhere because we can.”

You stayed silent and started playing with her hair in rhythm to her invisible drawing. “Why don’t we just tell everyone? Say fuck it and live our life the way  _we_  want to.” 

Her hand laid flat, her thumb stroking your stomach, “You know we can’t.”

You sighed, “I know.” You kissed her forehead and laid with her while you could. Soon, she’d have to leave to go home or you’ll be called in by the core fore, but until then, you were with her and that’s all that mattered. 

* * *

\----

A week later, you were alone and walking home after visiting Betty. You had headphones in, listening to a song Cheryl had recorded for you and humming along to her beautiful voice. Through the separation, it was small things like this that kept the two of you strong. She recorded songs for you and drew every picture she wished you could’ve taken while you left secret admirer notes and presents that couldn’t be traced back to you. It wasn’t perfect, but it was enough for the two of you.

The music was so loud, you didn’t realize there was a car behind you until the lights were turned on and you were able to see your shadow in front of you. You turned quickly, shocked by the harsh light. A dark car sat in the middle of the road, engine running and the high beams on. You felt your stomach drop at the sight and immediately backed away from the road. As soon as you took a step back, the car surged forward, only to stop again. A clear threat. You looked around, looking for somewhere to run that the car couldn’t get to you but you were in an open environment. With no trees or houses to hide behind. Whoever was behind the steering wheel had lost their patience and with it, the car started to shoot towards you. There was no way to outrun the car so you did the one thing you knew could work, despite it being the most dangerous; you ran towards the car. 

The lights blinded you the closer they got, the car only going faster after noticing you were running towards it. You had to get close enough that the driver would really think they were going to hit you. At the moment where there could be no turning back, you spun on your heel and launched off your back foot to land on the side.  There was no time to evaluate what was happening or to catch your breath, the car was already trying to k turn on the small road. You stood up quickly and made a run back to Betty’s house. A handful of seconds felt like an eternity and the craziness wasn’t even over yet. You were a good running distance away when the lights shown on you again but Archie and Betty’s houses were finally in view. “Betty!” You hoped that Betty was still close enough to the door that she’d hear you. Her parents weren’t home and no one was in the Andrews household, Betty was your only chance. 

You heard the sound of tires bumping across the grass and sidewalk, whoever was after you only had one objective. You pushed yourself harder, running as fast as you could towards Betty’s front door. No one was desperate enough to slam into a house, especially not the Cooper house. Luckily, Betty was opening the door, “Did you forget something-” Her eyes widened at the sight in front of her and she moved to the side, her door wide open. You jumped into the open doorway, the wind rushing past you as the car continued it’s drive. Betty quickly closed the door and stared at you as you laid on your back, trying to catch your breath. “Y/N! Are you okay? You’re bleeding!” Betty fell to her knees to inspect what damage there was. The pain in your legs finally started to register as the adrenaline quickly left your system. 

You laughed without any humor, panic clear in your tone, “I think someone just tried to kill me.” 

* * *

\----

After Betty had patched you up as best she could, she had called anyone who she thought could help. This lead to a full house, with not only your family, the sheriff, and Betty’s parents. But the core four as well. You were sat on the couch, surrounded by your friends who were trying to calm you down despite you saying that you were fine. The only one acting normally was Jughead, who was already starting the new chapter in his book. Betty and Veronica sat on either side of you, cooing and petting to assure themselves you were fine while Archie stood with the adults, trying to figure out what was happening. “Someone tried to kill my _child_  Sheriff! I would hope you take this more seriously!” 

Sheriff Keller rubbed his temple and sighed deeply, “Yes, I know Mrs. Y/L/N, we’re doing what we can. Please let us do our job.” He walked past your mother and stood above you, Archie shadowing him. “Y/N, Betty, can you tell me what happened?”

You and Betty recapped on what happened, trying to include as many details as you could. “I’m sorry Sheriff Keller, they had their high beams on, all I know is that it was a dark car and they were extremely determined.” 

He nodded, understanding and pity in his eyes. “We’ll do what we can but you need to understand, not much will come from how little we know.” 

You nodded, your head falling onto Veronica’s shoulder, too tired to deal with anything else. Your mother and father followed Sheriff Keller out, demanding that something be done immediately. Archie stooped in front of you, carefully placing his hand on your leg. “We’re gonna figure this out Y/N, promise.” The rest nodded in tandem, as if it was normal to state that they were going after the person who tried to kill you. 

You groaned and sat up, “No, you’re not putting yourself in more danger for me.” 

“We have to do _something_ , Y/N/N.” Veronica was simmering with anger, desperate to right the wrong that almost happened. 

“If you _have_ to do something, which you don’t.” You stretched your legs, only flinching slightly and slowly stood up. Archie stood with you, his hands out in case you fell. “How about a nice little sleepover this weekend? You can protect me as much as you want outside school grounds then.” 

Jughead chuckled, “A decent compromise, I’m down.” 

The other three nodded causing you to smile. Your parents called for you from outside, causing you to roll your eyes. They were more worried about the fact that someone dared to try and kill you rather that you almost died. You carefully walked over to the door, waving off the worried gazes and cautious hands. “I’ll see you at school, don’t worry. It’ll take more than a car to take me down.” 

* * *

\----

News of your near death experience caused everyone at Riverdale High to flock towards you as soon as you stepped foot on campus. You appreciated their somewhat sincere worry but all you wanted was to find Cheryl and remember what it felt like to be safe. You weren’t the only one with that mindset because as soon as you weren’t surrounded, you were dragged into the janitor’s closet, being hugged tightly by none other than Cheryl Blossom. She was crying. You rubbed at her shoulders, trying to pull her back so you could see her face. “Hey, hey, baby, it’s okay. I’m okay.” 

She sniffled and looked up at you, “I could’ve lost you.” Her mascara followed her tears as they fell and your heart dropped at the sadness on her face. She shook her head, holding on to your shirt and softly beating your chest. “That’s so selfish, I know, but Y/N, I _can’t_  lose you.” You placed your hands over hers to stop the steady beating she had set. She whispered brokenly, “I can’t.” 

You held her face and wiped away the still falling tears, “You won’t.” You looked her in the eyes, determined, “You hear me? You won’t.” You kissed her forehead and pulled her into another hug, hiding your uncertain face from her view. Something told you the mystery driver was too determined to simply leave you alive, but the police were looking into it. There was no reason to worry her or anyone else. 

* * *

\----

In the following weeks, all you focused on were your relationships. You spent nights at Pop’s with Jughead, helping him write his book and share your own work with him. After school you went to Betty’s, sometimes accompanied by Archie or Veronica. Every weekend, you found a way to be with Cheryl, sneaking away to places she had never even heard of. It was selfish, to become closer with all of them and have the pain be so much worse later on. But you couldn’t find it in yourself to push them all away. 

With how desperate you were to be with everyone you loved, mistakes were made. You were walking with Cheryl early in the morning, with the sun just peaking over the horizon and nobody awake to see you. For once you weren’t scared to be together or to be out in general, you held each other’s hands and kissed each other without any worry in the world. Which was the problem in the first place. 

There were no headphones to distract you this time, you heard the sharp sound of a gun clicking clear as day. You tightened your grip on Cheryl’s hand but before you could react any further, Cheryl was snatched from next to you, her hand being roughly pulled from yours. You turned quickly and was met with the sight of a masked man pointing a gun towards you, his arm wrapped around Cheryl’s neck. You lifted your hands in surrender, hoping it would somehow help, “I know this is about me, you don’t have to bring her into this. _Please_.”

“Don’t worry, the princess is going to be just fine.” The deep voice emitted from behind the mask, the dark sound causing chills to run down your spine. But you had to be strong, for Cheryl more than anything. There was no running for you this time but you would make sure she would be alright. 

Cheryl struggled against him, never one to back down. You smiled, proud of the woman you loved. “Okay bad guy number 3, we get it, you have a hostage. Wanna share with the rest of the class what you think you’re going to achieve with this?” 

He laughed and tightened his hold around Cheryl’s neck, “Ahh, the smirk of a smart ass. Tell me, princess, how long will that smirk stay once you learn your folks hired me.” Cheryl stopped struggling and stared at the mask man in shock. “Not even a second. A new record.” He returned his gaze to you and you knew that that was it. 

Quickly, you spoke to Cheryl, “Cheryl, that doesn’t matter. _Look_  at me, Red. That doesn’t matter, baby.” She was crying, struggling again to get to you. Your heart pounded as you tried to pay attention to only her and not the gun focused on you. _“I love you_. No matter the outcome, I would gladly relive any life, if it meant I got to love you.” You had accepted your death on that first night but to die in front of Cheryl, that was a cruel kind of torture. 

“What beautiful last words.” He shook Cheryl, “Any thing you want to say before I finish Mommy and Daddy’s request.” He was mocking her and if you had any control you would make him regret ever crossing the two of you. But all you could do was remain strong and look into Cheryl’s eyes. 

She took a deep breath, though it sounded more like a broken sob, and tried to compose her thoughts clearly. “Y/N, I’m so sorry baby. You’re my everything, you’ll always be my everything. I love you more than anything, please,  _please,_ remember that.”

You nodded, “I will. I love you.” 

She straightened up as best she could and looked into your eyes. “I love you.”

“How sweet.” His voice was sarcastic and bored. He pretended to check his watch, “Well, that’s all the time for this goodbye.” 

Everything became hazy then. You heard the gunshot more than you felt the bullet.You don’t remember falling onto the ground but you remember the feeling of your clothes being soaked in your own blood. The blurry sky was replaced with red fire and you could feel that it started to rain. Someone was screaming, the ground started to vibrate and lights were flashing. Your hand was being crushed and there was a weird pressure on your chest that you tried to wave off. The combining noises turned into a single high pitched noise and you just wanted to close your eyes. So you did, while the rain still fell and your hand was still crushed; you closed your eyes. The red fire became pitch black and things weren’t as hazy anymore.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re hurt, possibly dying, and there’s nothing anyone can do but wait. Confessions are said, insults are thrown, and plans are made. Now you just have to wake up.

Cheryl cried over you as she watched the ambulance steadily grow closer. The thought that they wouldn’t reach you in time caused her to sob, her tears falling onto your face as she looked down at you. “C’mon baby, it’s okay. Everything is going to be okay, you’ll be fine.” She was begging or maybe she was screaming, she couldn’t tell. But the sound of sirens covered her sounds of anguish, combining into a heartbreaking symphony. The paramedics rushed out of the back and gently pushed Cheryl to the side but she wouldn’t allow it. She grabbed onto your hand in a vice like grip, never letting anyone drag her away from you again. 

“Miss, please. The police will meet us at the hospital. You’re in _shock.”_ Cheryl shook her head and watched as the paramedic frantically put pressure on your chest, her heart soared when she saw your hand try and move it off. She watched as your eyes closed and something inside her told her that was the last time she would ever see your eyes. She only moved when they had lifted your body and placed it on a gurney. Like a leash, she followed them into the back of the ambulance and sat back as they tried to save your life, her grip still tight. Through the chaos and the yelling, more tears welled in Cheryl’s eyes, “You promised.” She whispered it without really knowing. Too busy looking at your body as you laid stoic, barely moving. The screams started to grow louder and what they were saying finally reached Cheryl’s ears. 

“We’re losing them!” Your body convulsed as they shocked you to try and bring you to life. Yet nothing happened, your body remained motionless. There wasn’t even a strung out beep to mark your end. The paramedics started to slump, hiding into themselves after their failure. 

“You are not giving up on them.” Cheryl’s voice was low, full of anger and demand her sorrow had turned into something dark with the premise of your death in front of her. 

“Ma’am, there’s nothing we can do-” His words stopped in his throat when she looked up at him, the sight bringing a shiver to his spine. It promised nothing good, for either of them, if you died. 

“Figure it out.” The paramedic swallowed and nodded, quickly turning back to try and revive your body. 

Cheryl’s grip on your hand had the capability to break it when you sucked in a breath and started to cough. You lifted your other hand and tried to sit yourself up, only to fall back and gasp in pain. “Please, we need you to calm down. You’re been _seriously_ injured.”

“C-Cheryl?” You voice was faint, filled with panic and pain but the sound of it brought Cheryl to her feet quicker than anyone could register. She pushed the paramedic out of the way and stroked your face. 

“You need to relax baby, we’re going to the hospital. Everything is okay.” You nodded and closed your eyes, too tired to keep them open again. You squeezed her hand to try and comfort her, to let her know that you believed her. Cheryl sat back down and allowed the paramedics to try and stop the bleeding. You were going to be fine, there was no way you couldn’t be.

* * *

\----

It seemed that when it had to do with you, the core four didn’t mind being woken up so early in the morning by Cheryl. She had texted Veronica, never really sure where she stood with any of them, but she knew they cared about you and it was important for them to be there if you woke up. _When_  you woke up. They stormed into the waiting room together, all with frightened eyes and grasping onto each other as if it’s all they had in the world. Betty was the first to let go and storm towards Cheryl, “Are they okay? What happened? Why are _you_ here?” 

“Surprise, surprise, me and Y/N have been dating for years now.” Cheryl was too tired and scared to lie anymore. You had almost died, there was no time to keep any more of these secrets. Betty stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide, which allowed the others to catch up and hear Cheryl’s announcement. “Somehow mommy and daddy found out and they weren’t very happy about it. Y/N was shot and now we wait.” Anger burned in Cheryl, she knew no matter what evidence she could find, they wouldn’t be punished for trying to kill you. 

Jughead shook his head, “You know I was kidding about the two of you be Montague and Capulet, right?”

Cheryl laughed breathlessly, no humor to be found in the sound. She was almost a shell, too distracted with the idea of you making it through to focus on anything else. “I’d appreciate it if you kept that to yourselves. Who knows what kind of trouble I could put them in if I let it spread even more.” She placed her head into her hands, the world around her blending until there was nothing but white noise. 

* * *

\----

It was hours later when the doctor walked into the waiting room, “Y/N Y/L/N?” Five heads lifted at once and Cheryl could feel herself walking towards the doctor without even realizing it. 

“Yes, what’s going on? Are they okay?” She was close to begging, the tears in her eyes had never really stopped.

“The surgery went well. However, there’s a lot of swelling. We’ve put them into a medically induced coma in hope that it’ll help recovery.” Cheryl was sure that was he was saying was good news but all she could hear was the caution in his voice. “What aren’t you telling us?” Cheryl glared at the doctor, she was going to get the truth one way or the other.

The doctor sighed, “Due to the blood loss and where the bullet was located we’re not sure when Y/N will wake up.” The fake optimism left his eyes, “Or if they will.”

“And you weren’t going to tell us!?” Betty raised her voice, something not even Cheryl could accomplish unless she dug deep.

“We were waiting for the parents to arrive but it seems it’s just you five.” He took a deep breath and nodded, “One visitor at a time.” He looked to Cheryl, “The sheriff is on his way for questioning. I suggest you wait until he gets here.”

Cheryl was ready to storm past him and plant herself next to your bedside, she had almost lost you. She could lose you. She didn’t feel like waiting. Veronica placed her hand on Cheryl’s arm before she could start stomping away. Cheryl turned her glare towards her but she was unphased, sympathy and sadness written on her face. “We’re all gonna take turns and make sure their safe and okay. It’s up to you to put the assholes who did this where they belong.”

Cheryl nodded, despite how unhappy she was. “They deserve to be 6 feet under.” She growled. No one disagreed.

* * *

\----

Jughead was the first one to go in. The others were arguing about who should see you first and while they debated, he had slipped away to your room. He stood in the door frame, the sight of you weak and frail something foreign to him. You were always so strong, so sweet. Something like this wasn’t supposed to happen to someone like you. He walked towards you carefully, as if any wrong step would mean more pain for you. He stood at the edge of your hospital bed and looked at the wall above your head. He ignored your sickly pale skin and the mask that was helping you breathe and pretended he was talking to the Y/N he knew. “I guess this is the time when we all say what we would never say to you if you were awake.” He took a deep breath and looked down, his body tight with anger. “You’re a fucking idiot. And I’ll be saying that to your face the moment you open your eyes.” He clenched his fist, a habit he was sure he had gotten from Betty, “You knew this was going to happen. You planned for this just in case. All the nights at Pop’s, the help with writing, and actually sharing what you write for once. You had already accepted your death and just didn’t feel like telling us.” He fell into the seat that was placed next to you. “You could’ve told us. We would’ve done everything to make sure you were safe.” He sighed, his voice low, “But you already knew that.” He placed his hand on your cold arm, practically holding his breath. “Please wake up.” He whispered.

* * *

\----

He stayed there until the others realized where he had disappeared. Betty was the next to walk in, effectively kicking Jughead out but his exit was haltered when he heard the broken sob that came from Betty’s mouth. She stared at you, wide eyed with her hand covering her mouth while the other, that was once pushing Jughead away, held onto him painfully for support. He placed his hand on her shoulder, ignoring the hold she had on his arm. “They’re okay Bets, I know they may not look that great right now but they’re fine.”

Betty let go and turned to him, there was no hope in her eyes, “You don’t know that Jug.” Jughead was rendered speechless and when Betty went to sit next to you, he could do nothing but leave the room. 

When the door shut behind him, Betty held your hand between hers and just looked at you. She could see where the bullet had hit, the padding of the gauze lifting underneath your hospital gown. She choked back another sob. “When I had opened my door and saw you running with that car behind you, I was the most scared I’ve ever been.” She whispered to your conjoined hands. She couldn’t look at your expressionless face. She just couldn’t. “I was so scared that I’d lose you right in front of me and not be able to do anything.” She laughed without any humor, “And now look where we are.” She shook her head and straightened her back, looking straight in front of her. “I’m pretty sure I love you Y/N” She tightened her hand around yours, in a failed attempt to keep her emotions in check. “I was never going to tell you but I know you’d want me to.” She finally looked at your sleeping face and the tears flew freely. “You always did say to never be ashamed of what I love and,  _god,_ Y/N, I really do love you.” She kissed your hand and held it to her lips, praying to any God that could hear. “You’re gonna wake up. And everything is going to be fine.” She closed her eyes and listened to your forced breathing, waiting for the next person to kick her out.

* * *

\----

Archie and Veronica’s visit were quick. Veronica was angry more than anything and couldn’t find it in her to say anything that you wouldn’t respond to while Archie was determined to find the person who hurt you. His need to be a hero, to protect, never wavering. It was late when Archie had left, visiting hours close to their end. He was immediately surrounded by his friends the moment the door closed behind him and together they walked away to their homes, no matter what they would always have each other. It’s why you were never worried about them. They’d be sad and mourn for you, they’d probably even try and solve your death, but in the end they’d still have each other. Cheryl, however, you knew you were all she really had. 

She sat in the waiting room and watched as the group walked away, wiping away each other’s tears and helping each other stand tall. She had already talked to Sheriff Keller and he promised to keep what she heard only to himself while he tried to find your shooter. Accusing her parents of putting a hit on someone was serious and he didn’t want the information getting out of hand. She understood but it felt like no progress could ever really be made. She had to see you.

She stared at the door that led to your hospital room, her heart beating heavily in her chest. If she was anyone but Cheryl Blossom, she would say she was scared. That she wouldn’t be able to handle seeing you so broken, so silent. But she _was_  Cheryl Blossom and fear was scared of her more than anything. She opened the door and walked in with the same amount of fire she would if you were awake. She said nothing, the two of you never needed words, there was no reason that didn’t apply to this as well. Instead, she just looked at you before making a decision. She laid down as carefully as she could, half of her body practically falling off the bed. She placed her hand over yours and stared at your resting face, at peace to just be there and wait. 

* * *

\----

She slept at the hospital most days, both not wanting to see her parents and not wanting to leave your side. Whenever she was gone, someone from the group would take her place, taking station to make sure no harm would come to you. But the day you were supposed to wake up had passed and the air was getting more and more tense as you slept away. Your parents had visited once and when they saw there was no one to scold, they went on their way to pretend like they cared, to show the world that they were worried, heartbroken parents. The only good news that came was that the man who shot you was caught, all because of the core four’s help which was no surprise; they were more determined than ever the longer you laid in a hospital bed. But his connection to Cheryl’s parents was nowhere to be found and she doubted that there ever would be one. She didn’t feel safe while her parents knew about the two of you, they were too desperate to put an end to it. So while you slept, she started to plan. 

As if by fate or miracle or simple coincidence. The moment her plan was finished, you had opened your eyes. Cheryl noticed immediately, her eyes never leaving you no matter what she was doing. She said nothing and neither did you as you watched her get up and cross the room to get you a cup of water. You sat up as best as you could, groaning softly at the strain in your muscles from not moving for so long and the pain in your chest from, well, getting shot. She sat at the edge of the bed and handed you the cup of water. The moment you finished and your hands had fallen into your lap, she looked into your eyes and grabbed onto your hand. “Let’s run away.” 

You smiled and kissed her hand, happy to finally hear her. She was the only one you didn’t hear, the other’s voices piercing through the fog of your mind easily. Your voice was gravelly and raw but strong nonetheless, “I’m ready when you are.” 

She nodded, her shoulders falling with the relief of stress she no longer needed to hold. The tears collected in her eyes without her permission and it didn’t take much for you to maneuver her into your side. You rubbed her back and kissed her forehead while tears of your own fell into her hair. She grasped your hips and glued herself to your side and through her tears, she told you about her plan. 

* * *

\----

You said goodbye to everyone while in the hospital, the plan being to leave as soon as you were released. Jughead’s first words when he saw you were, “You’re a fucking idiot.” 

You chuckled and returned the hug he gave you, “I heard you the first time.” 

“You heard us?” Betty’s voice was hesitant as she stood behind the others. 

You smiled, knowingly. “Yea, Bets, I heard everything.” You walked towards her, your legs still somewhat stiff from the forced bed rest, and stood in front of her. When she refused to look you in the eye, you leaned up and kissed her on the forehead. “ _Never_  be ashamed of what you love.” You whispered. She looked at you then, unshed tears in her eyes. You placed your hand on her cheek and wiped away an invisible tear. “Never.”

She smiled weakly. “I’m glad you’re okay.” She sniffled and looked up, trying to compose herself, before looking back at you. She shrugged, her voice breaking ever so slightly, “I’m gonna miss you.” 

You pulled her into a hug, making it as tight as you could not caring about any pain you felt. “I’m gonna miss you too pretty girl.” 

“We’re all gonna miss you.” You separated from Betty and looked at your friends, each trying to keep their emotions from showing. 

“I’m not _dying_.” Veronica grimaced. “Too soon? Either way, you guys can still call and text. Even send me a letter if you want.” The latter was pointed toward Jughead. He nodded, a small grin on his face. “But I’m not safe here, maybe I’ll return when I am.” 

They all nodded, sadly, understanding but not wanting to. The rest of the day was spent together, recounting everything you missed and setting up ‘rules’ to make sure you stayed in touch. They were your family, in every sense of the word, and it hurt to know that you wouldn’t see them everyday. But they’d be there for you no matter what, they loved you, and nothing could take that away from you. Especially not something as trivial as distance. 

* * *

\----

You and Cheryl had ‘stolen’ money from your parents. Though in reality, you took what was rightfully yours. With your finances in order, the two of you made your way out of state without looking back. Cheryl had an apartment in a ready for the two of you the moment you crossed state lines, fully furnished with job applications and resumes ready. You could almost pretend that you were on a vacation for the summer and that come fall, you’d be back at Riverdale High. But the homesickness still came and in times like that, all you could do was hold each other. 

You had a nasty scar in the center of your chest, a reminder of a day you wished you could forget. Somehow, Cheryl felt the opposite, practically worshiping it anytime she got the chance. “It’s proof that you’re alive.” And there was no way to argue with her when she’d whisper ‘i love you’ right before falling asleep next to it.  

One night, right before she fell asleep. When your legs were intertwined and your hand was in her hair, her head laid on your chest, you couldn’t help but laugh. She looked up at you, the smallest but happiest smile on her face. “What’s so funny?” There was leftover mascara around her eyes that made her look far more tired than she really was and lipstick that stained parts of her lips that left an unnatural pattern behind. She was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen. 

“Nothing, it’s just that,” You smiled down at her, “We ended up a lot better than Romeo and Juliet.” 

She rolled her eyes and settled back down on your chest, hugging you tighter to her. She was practically on top of you and you wouldn’t have it any other way. You closed your eyes, ready to call it a night when you heard, “Yea, yea we did.” You smiled in the darkness. _Take that Shakespeare._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mar 6th, 2018


End file.
